Ame ( pluie )
by Phantom Claire
Summary: Bureau Soutaicho -Vous m'avez demandé Kyoraku-san ? Demanda le jeune roux avec surprise en se grattant derrière la tête avec nonchalance tout en entrant de le bureau du capitaine général du gotei 13 pousser par la femme brune a lunette et celle ci referma la porte.


One shot AME que j'ai décidé d'écrire sur un coup de tête j'en ai écris d'autre sur mon skyblog si vous aimez celui la je pourrais également vous mettre mes deux autres One shot

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mes sont a Tite Kubo sensei

...

titre : Ame ( pluie )

...

Le combat contre les quincy c'était soldé, sur la victoire des shinigami ..Kurosaki Ichigo avait éliminé l'empereur quincy personnellement pour venger la mort de sa mère ainsi que celle de la mère de son cousin Ishida Uryû .

Ishida Uryû avait était laver de tout soupçon et considérer comme une victime .

...

Un jeune homme au cheveux orange se hâté avec l'étape flash en direction de la division 1 ou Shunsui Kyoraku, avait demandé sa présence au plus vite .

- Kuso je pensé, avoir un petit combat avec Renji avant de partir rhha ben ça seras pour plus tard ..et je voulais aussi parler a Rukia !

Tous ce que les autres shinigami voyait de lui n'était que du flou flamboyant

-Ah te voila Kurosaki Ichigo depêche toi, Kyoraku soutaicho t'attend ! Dis Nanao la fukutaicho de la division 1 en lui attrapant le bras alors que le jeune shinigami daiko venait d'apparaitre

-Oi lache moi euh noix de coco ! Cria le jeune homme tiré par la femme effrayante

Bureau Soutaicho

-Vous m'avez demandé Kyoraku-san ? Demanda le jeune roux avec surprise en se grattant derrière la tête avec nonchalance tout en entrant de le bureau du capitaine général du gotei 13 pousser par la femme brune a lunette et celle ci referma la porte.

-Ah Ichigo -kun ce que je vais te dire, est assez délicat ! Dis Shunsui en laissant son chapeau recouvrir ses yeux.

-Qu'es ce qui ce passe ? Demanda Ichigo en prenant un air beaucoup trop sérieux pour son jeune âge .

L'atmosphère dans le bureau sembla, devenir lourde sous la soudaine anxiété du shinigami daiko.

- Je souhaiterai ne pas avoir a te dire cela mais tu n'est pas autoriser a retourner a Karakura ! Dit il en soupirant

-NANI..Nande ! S'exclama le jeune homme au cheveux orange qui exagéra sa réaction face au nouvelle.

- Ton reiatsu est devenu trop puissant..tu ne t'es certainement pas rendu compte, mais ton temps passé de le monde réelle a affecté de ton énergie pas mal d'humain et créer, des failles un peu partout , par contre ci cela peux ,te consoler nous avons donner a ta famille et amis proche des permission spécial pour venir te voir autant qu'il le souhaite ! Lui dit il cette fois en relevant les yeux.

Ichigo baissa la tête quelque part il savait déjà tout ça , mais l'entendre de la bouche de Kyoraku -san confirmer ses propres conclusions était autre chose.

-So ka ! Murmura t'il avec acceptation des suppose que Chad et les autres prendront soin des hollow a Karakura maintenant! Déclara t'il sans sourire.

-Deuxième choses les anciens veulent te rencontré concernant le clan Shiba une histoire d'héritage je pense ! Dit avec un léger sourire le soutaicho

Ichigo hocha la tête toutes en faisant une profonde grimace et en soupirant il maudit son père par pensé.

- Troisièmement des postes ce sont libérer j'aimerais que tu prenne mon ancienne place je te donne carte blanche pour choisir ton fukutaicho ! Annonça le soutaicho en fixant l'orange tête

-Etto ..Moi Taicho? Dit il en se pointant lui même les yeux écarquillés . Mais Renji le mérite plus que moi !

-Toujours à t'occuper des autres avant toi hein Ichigo-kun ! Dit il amusé par le jeune shinigami

Ichigo marmonna quelque chose d' indistinct ce qui fit sourire le vieil homme " Tu peux y aller tu as des au revoir a faire "

-Hai .Dit il sortant d'un shumpo très peu déstabilisé par la conversation qui avait eu lieu dans le bureau.

...

Portail qui mène dans le monde réelle

-Kurosaki -kun tu es prêt on t'attendais pour rentrer ! S'exclama Inoué Orihimé surexcité

-Non désolé je ne repart pas, avec vous les gars ! Dit il avec sérieux

-Comment ça Ichigo ? Demanda Yatsura Sado alias Chad en scrutant les yeux de son meilleur ami.

Uryu regarda Ichigo hocha la tête puis attrapa la main de la jeune fille survitaminé et l'entraîna avec lui vers la lumière blanche puis il se retourna vers son meilleur ami et cousin en lui souriant puis dis

-Wakata alors a bientôt ...mon cousin, Kuchiki -san empêche le de faire des bêtises .Rukia cligna des yeux d'incompréhension mais hocha la tête comme même.

-Mais Kurosaki -kun ! Entendu Ichigo venant du portail

-J'ai compris ne t'inquiète pas Ichigo on veilleras sur Karakura et on reviendra te voir le plus vite possible ! Avait dis Chad en entrant lui aussi dans la lumière.

-Aa ! Avez simplement répondu Ichigo en se demandant ce qui se passerais ci il désobéis et qu'il rentré dans le seikamon.

**Il ne vaut mieut pas mon roi Saké -man ne serais content ! Déclara Zangetsu Oghici**

_Je suis désolé de le soutenir mais Zangetsu as raison Kyoraku- san serais surement en colère ! Lui fis comprendre Zangetsu Tensa_

Du calme c'était seulement une pensée, de toutes façon les gardes qui entours le seikamon me surveille on dirait qu'ils ont étaient avertit , je suis pas bête je ne vais pas faire quelque chose qui mettra en danger Karakura.

**On dirais que tu as grandis mon roi !S'exclama avec fièreté l'un des esprit de ses Zanpakutô**

La lumière disparut alors que Renji et Rukia s'échanger des regard surpris pourquoi leur ami n'était pas repartit avec les autres

-Bon ben moi je retourne a ma paperasse ! Annonça Abarai Renji sans dire un mot de plus il les quitta en se disant que son taicho savait certainement ce qui arrivé.

-Ichigo ? Qu'es ce que sa signifie? Cependant quand elle se retourna son nakama n'était plus là "Bakamono "soupira t'elle.

Le ciel qui était gris gronda des gouttes commencer à tomber " Oh non il pleut " S'exclama Rukia en partant a son tours

...

Sokyoku hill

Un jeune homme était perdu dans ses pensés, en observant le sokyoku qui avait était, détruit par ses soins pour sauvez Rukia quelque année était passé et beaucoup, de chose et des évènement c'était déroulé depuis.

La pluie qui tomber drue a présent le trempé, de la tête au pied mais Ichigo s'en moquer royalement malgré l'eau dégoulinent a torrent sur lui .

-Ichigo ! S'exclama une voix qu'il connaissait, parfaitement et qu' il ne pouvait plus se passé

Il abaissa sa tête en s'arrachant de la vue du pilier, de fût une potence un jours. Quand ses yeux se posent sur sa nakama il fut surpris de trouvé sur elle un k way " Rukia "

-Oui baka regarde, moi ça tu es tout trempé tu vas finir par attrapé froid ..Tient met ce- ci sur toi ! Dit elle en sortant un autre manteau de pluie son propre k way .

Celui -ci surpris accepta d'un hochement de tête le manteau et le mis sur lui puis le silence s'installa entre eux

Mais la petite brune bien décidé a ne pas laissé c'est question sans réponse ouvris la bouche et lui demanda.

-Ichigo dis moi pourquoi tu n'es pas, repartit dans le monde réelle avec les autres ?

-Ça m'as était interdit Kyoraku -san m'as expliqué que ma pression spirituel avait déjà assez contaminé certain humain et ouvert plusieurs faille , donc je n'ai plus le droit de retourné dans le monde réelle.

-Oh je suis désolé Ichigo !Murmura Rukia en s'approchant de lui pris d'un instinct elle essuya la joue mouiller, du garçon presque majeur devant elle

-Rukia . Dit il en plongeant ses orbes ambre chocolat, dans ceux bleu violet de la jolie brune puis il rapprocha son visage ,celle ci se mit sur la pointe des pied .

Et tous les deux pousser par leurs instinct rejoigne les lèvres de l'autre dans un baiser qui dévoila leurs sentiment longtemps cacher l'un pour l'autre.

Leurs lèvres se sépares doucement et ils se sourit " Je t'aime " Lui déclara Rukia avec émotion

-Watashi aishiteru ! Lui répondit il d'une voix douce tout en récupèrent les lèvres de la fukutaicho avec possession

Alors que la pluie cessa et les nuages disparaissez et dans le ciel un arc en ciel apparut

Fin

...

S'il vous plait des avis merci d'avances je le ferais corriger par une beta plus tard

ja nee


End file.
